tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy and the Haunted Mine
Percy and the Haunted Mine is the thirteenth episode of the sixth season. Plot The stations are preparing for a Best Dressed Station competition and Percy has to collect some trucks from Maithwaite. On the way, he has to stop by an old mine. He is terrified when he sees a mine chimney sinking into the ground and when he tells Donald and Douglas, they claim it is the naughty gnomes which makes him feel even more scared. Later, when Percy is to collect garden gnomes for a station, he sees the warehouse sink and is convinced it is the naughty gnomes. He bumps some trucks, and garden gnomes fall out. Percy is terrified and runs back to Lower Tidmouth station, where Sir Topham Hatt explains that in fact the gnomes were garden gnomes and that the buildings were just sinking into old mine shafts. The next day, Lower Tidmouth wins the Best Dressed Station competition, due to the fact that they had the gnomes. Characters * Percy * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Stepney (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Nancy (deleted scene cameo) Locations * Lower Tidmouth * Dryaw * Callan * Maron * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite Quarry Mine * Tidmouth Bay * Maithwaite (mentioned) Trivia * A scrap Thomas and Lorry 2 model are seen at the mine. * Several of the miniature garden gnomes were preserved by The Coffey Man Preservation after they were all sold from the Prop Store in Los Angeles. * The large scale models of the garden gnomes are used in the shot where Percy runs away from the mine. * When the quarry mine is first shown, the garages next to the shed in Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo can be seen next to the scrap model of Thomas. Goofs * In the long shot of Percy leaving Tidmouth Sheds, the steam platform blows steam too late. * In the close-ups of Percy during the scene of the Fat Controller telling him about the gnomes (except when he says "Garden gnomes?") the sky is grey. * The narrator said that Percy "buffered up" to the trucks, but he stopped some distance away from them. * When Percy enters Dryaw and when he leaves to return to the vans, his steam platform is visible. * Stepney has Skarloey's whistle sound. * In the US narration, Alec Baldwin does not give Donald and Douglas Scottish accents. * The narrator says the Percy steamed back to Lower Tidmouth station, even though he had not come from there in the first place. The Fat Controller had not even told Percy to take the garden gnomes to Lower Tidmouth station before that. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Haunted Mine * Books - Percy and the Haunted Mine and Percy and the Haunted Mine (Germany only) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Brave Little Engines * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures * Thomas' Halloween Adventures DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks * Thomas' Halloween Adventure/Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories/Thomas' Halloween Adventures * Play Date Pack * Totally Thomas Volume 8 AUS * Twin Trouble * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Complete Series 1-10 NOR * Scaredy Engines (Norwegian DVD) ITA * Percy and the Haunted Mine (Italian DVD) SWE/DK * The World's Strongest Engine (Swedish DVD) JPN * Strange Story of Thomas the Tank Engine * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 6 Vol.4 PHL * The World's Strongest Engine (Philippine DVD) MYS * Scaredy Engines and Other Thomas Adventures * Scaredy Engines and Other Adventures TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 14 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery File:PercyandtheHauntedMineUKTitleCard.png|UK Title Card File:PercyandtheHauntedMineoriginalUStitlecard.png|US title card File:PercyandtheHauntedMineUStitlecard.png|Alternate US title card File:PercyandtheHauntedMineSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:PercyandtheHauntedMineJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:PercyandtheHauntedMine.JPG File:PercyandtheHauntedMine1.jpg File:PercyandtheHauntedMine2.jpg|Oliver at Callan File:PercyandtheHauntedMine3.jpg|Donald File:PercyandtheHauntedMine4.jpg|Douglas File:PercyandtheHauntedMine5.jpg|Percy at Dryaw File:PercyandtheHauntedMine7.jpg|Percy at Lower Tidmouth File:PercyandtheHauntedMine8.jpg File:PercyandtheHauntedMine9.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine10.png|Stepney at Callan File:PercyandtheHauntedMine11.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine12.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine13.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine14.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine15.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine16.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine17.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine18.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine19.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine20.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine21.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine22.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine23.png|The gnomes File:PercyandtheHauntedMine24.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine25.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine26.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine27.jpg File:PercyandtheHauntedMine30.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine31.png|Percy at Tidmouth Sheds File:PercyandtheHauntedMine32.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine33.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine34.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine35.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine36.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine37.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine38.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine39.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine40.png|The sinking chimney File:PercyandtheHauntedMine41.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine42.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine43.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine44.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine45.png|Percy leaving Dryaw File:PercyandtheHauntedMine46.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine47.png|The sinking building File:PercyandtheHauntedMine48.png|The sunken building File:PercyandtheHauntedMine49.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine50.png|The piling gnomes File:PercyandtheHauntedMine51.png|Percy leaving the abandoned mine File:PercyandtheHauntedMine52.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine53.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine54.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine55.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine56.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine57.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine58.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine59.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine60.png|Percy returning to the abandoned mine File:PercyandtheHauntedMine61.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine62.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine64.png|Percy taking the gnomes to Lower Tidmouth File:PercyandtheHauntedMine65.png|Lower Tidmouth as the contest winner fIle:PercyandtheHauntedMine66.png|The Stationmaster of Lower Tidmouth File:PercyandtheHauntedMine67.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine68.png|The Lucky Gnomes File:PercyandtheHauntedMine69.jpg File:PercyandtheHauntedMine70.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine72.jpg File:PercyandtheHauntedMine73.jpg File:PercyandtheHauntedMine74.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine75.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine76.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine77.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine78.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine79.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine80.png File:GardenGnomesmodels.JPG|Garden Gnome models (preserved by The Coffey Man Preservation) File:WoodenRailwayHauntedMine.png|Wooden Railway Haunted Mine File:PercyandtheHauntedMine.jpg|Book File:PercyandtheHauntedMine.png|German Book Episode File:Percy and the Haunted Mine - British Narration|UK Narration File:Percy and the Haunted Mine - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes